It is often necessary, when taking photographs, to place one or more filters in front of the lens, and particularly a polarizing, revolving filter, and/or one or more colored filters, as well as a supplementary element such as a sunshade.
Taking into consideration the differences in diameter of the lenses of the numerous types of cameras which are available commercially, it is necessary, at present, for the manufacturers of photographic accessories such as filters, in particular, to provide themselves in advance with the entire range of filters necessary for each of the possible lens diameters.
This increases the cost of manufacturing these accessories considerably and makes it obligatory for the manufacturers, wholesalers and retailers all to maintain a large stock made up of a very large number of different pieces in order to be able to take care of the needs of the customers.
It is the intention of the present invention to provide a device for holding accessories which is easily adaptable to all the diameters of lenses used commercially, which will be simple and economical and which will make it possible to receive various accessories, such as filters, in particular, and a sunshade, while permitting the necessary relative movements of rotation and/or sliding in translation, of the filters in relation to the lens.